Grand Suite Pretty Cure♪
Grand Suite Pretty Cure♪ ' (グランド スイート プリキュア♪ ''Gurando Suīto Purikyua♪) is a Japanese anime series and the eleventh series of the Pretty Cure anime coming up which is created by CureKanade. Produced by Toei Animation, the series premiered on February 2, 2014, replacing Doki Doki! Pretty Cure on its initial timeslot. The series theme is music. Plot Grand Suite Pretty Cure♪ Episodes Screech went to Major Land when everyone was sleeping to steal the Melody of Happiness and make it the Melody of Sadness for Lord Noise so she could awaken again. Ako and Hummy were walking by to get a glass of water when they noticed Screech with the Legendary Score in her hands. Hummy ran off to get Aphrodite while Ako transformed into Cure Muse and attacked Screech from behind. Screech dropped the Score and battled Cure Muse. Aphrodite came and stopped the two by summoning a force shield between them. But at the same time the shield went through the score cutting it in half and letting the notes escape. Aphrodite told Ako and Hummy to go down to Earth and find Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen and find the notes before Screech and her minions did. Characters Pretty Cure '''Hojo Hibiki (北条 響 Hōjō Hibiki) Hibiki is a cheerful fifteen year old girl. She excels at sports, an expert on soccer, but is very bad at studying. She also loves to eat sweet things, in particular the cakes from Kanade's family's shop. Her alter ego is Cure Melody. Minamino Kanade (南野　奏 Minamino Kanade) Kanade is a smart fifteen year old girl. Her excellent grades and personality make her sort of a celebrity in her school. She dreams of being a pastry chef and take over her parents' shop, the Lucky Spoon. She also has a strong love for cats. Her alter ego is Cure Rhythm. Ellen Kurokawa (黒川 エレン Kurokawa Eren) Ellen is a cheerful, upbeat fifteen year old girl. Ellen has a fear of ghosts and crabs and is a close friend with Hummy. She is shocked when she sees Hummy as Naru. She lives with Otokichi Shirabe and gets a lot of help from him. Her alter ego is Cure Beat. Shirabe Ako (調辺 アコ Shirabe Ako) Ako is an eleven year old girl who went up two years to be in first year of junior high because of her grades. She is still a bit rude to Kanade and Hibiki but warms up to them quicker. Her alter ego is Cure Muse. Yamabiko Naru (山彦 ナル Yamabiko Naru) Naru is an thirteen year old girl who is actually Hummy. She is female cat-like Fairy of Songs, and has a cheerful personality. She came down to Kanon Town again because the notes were scattered again. Her alter ego is Cure Hummy. Higashiyama Seika (東山 聖歌 Higashiyama Seika) Seika is a fifteen year old girl who is the president of the sweets club. She does not seem to like to be addressed so formally, however, and asks Kanade to call her by her first name. Her alter ego is Cure Symphony. Nishijima Waon (西島 和音 Nishijima Waon) Waon is a fifteen year old girl who is a classmate of Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen. She plays soccer with Hibiki and is a close friend of hers. Her alter ego is Cure Harmony. Mascots Hummy Hummy appears again to collect the scattered notes with the Fairy Tones. She appears as a human girl called Naru Yamabiko in episode 15 and becomes Cure Hummy in episode 18. She stays at Hibiki's house and says she is an orphan and wanted to live with Hibiki. Fairy Tones The Fairy Tones are nine creatures with different colours, each of which is named after a different note. They lend their powers to Pretty Cure in different ways. Villains Screech (悲鳴 Himei) is the new leader of Minor Land. She hates music just like Noise does and will do anything to make music disappear forever. Noise (ノイズ Noizu) was defeated by Cure Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Muse in the last episode of Suite Prety Cure. He comes back as a fourteen year old boy called Hoeru Zatsuon. He acts has Screech's son and goes to the cure's school, and goes into the the grade below Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen and spies on them when he has a chance. 'Negatone '''is the monster of Minor Land. '''Horn '(ホーン Hōn) is the first commander of Minor Land to appear. More Villains coming soon! Others Trivia *This is the third time that a mascot becomes a Cure. The first two were Milk (Milky Rose) and Siren (Cure Beat). Gallery AAAA Suite Pretty Cure.jpg|School Time Minna! AAA Suite Precure.jpg|Reach Out! Our seventh musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure! Category:Grand Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Fan Series Category:Sequels Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:CureKanade